Brothers In Arms: Legendary Battle
Story Mazeka & Vultraz fight each other once again. But this time the fight is bigger than the last time. Prologue Two enemies, Vultraz and Mazeka fought each other in Karda Nui. Both of them escaped The Melding universe and came to each places. Both of them were imprisoned. But now they have escaped and are ready to fight for the last time in a legendary battle. Chapter 1 In Paxila, base of the Order of Mata Nui, Mazeka was going to the Paxila Tower to meet his most known allie, Jerbraz. He passed threw the gate and standed on the middle of Jerbraz's temple. "Who's there?" asked a voice. "It's me" Mazeka answered. "Mazeka, my old friend" said the voice. "I've not seen you in five years. Were have you been?" "I was fighting Vultraz in the core" answered Mazeka. "Then it's perfect time for you to take your new mission" said the voice. "And what is that mission?" asked Mazeka. "Vultraz has escaped from his prison" answered the voice. "We want you to find him and give him to us. Do you accept?" "I'll do anything to defeat Vultraz" said Mazeka. "I accept" ---- Later in Teridax Nui, base of the Organization of Darkness was Vultraz to take a new mission. He looked at his master, Icarax 3 with an evil smile. "Do you have a new mission for me, master?" asked Vultraz. "Yes" answered Icarax 3. "Do you know your old enemie called Mazeka?" "I never forget him, master" answered Vultraz. "Good, because he have escaped from the Makuta Jail" said Icarax 3. "Because of your knowledge of him we send you to bring him back" "In my duty, I indeed will take him back, master" answered Vultraz. "Then I need something that can kill, revive or transform" Chapter 2 As Vultraz was heading back to the Matoran Universe, he collected pieces of dead bohrok on the way. They could be useful to make guns or swords. Some of it was just junk, which he of course threw away. He want a real match with Mazeka, so it better be good. As he got teleported to Metru Nui, using a teleportation device, he saw how the streets were empty. No sign of life around him. What has happend? Have the matoran just stopped to work? Had Teridax killed them? Had the makuta taken them to Destral for slavery? Or maybe they were just heading. Oh yes, they're hiding from the shadows. Vultraz began to discover the streets of the island as he saw a being in the shadows. "Tsk tsk" it said. "A sad sight, isn't it?". It was a spineless skakdi with a cape, Vezon. "Missed me" he said. "Whatever" said Vultraz. "I need to find Mazeka". "Ah, don't be so boring" said Vezon. "Doing the same thing over and over again isn't gonna make me happier" "Well, I got no time to lose" said Vultraz. "He escaped from the Makuta Jail back in Teridax Nui. "Maybe you would have thought of time after you're last meeting" said Vezon and grinned. "Well, what are you doing here anyways?!" asked Vultraz. "I'm just..... checking things" said Vezon. "Ok" said Vulraz not so amused. "Since you're associated with my team, you could help me out at this case. Where is Mazeka?" Vezon began to make sad expressions. "Oh, Vulty" he said. "I'm shocked. How in the world can you forget such important information?!" "Uhm, hello" Vultraz answered with an angry voice. "I had to fight makuta in a different dimension, kill a horde of bohrok, escape from Paxila and collect junk in my "new" homeisland and you're telling me you're surprised I don't know where he is?! You know what. I don't need you. I don't need you and your stupid ideas. Go back to the lava pits in Voya Nui where you belong". With those words, he passed by Vezon. "Ok, you got me" said Vezon and laughed. "I know where Mazeka is. And I also know that he's actually looking for you and you're ugly thing to a mask. Just thinking about it puts a smile on my face. I can tell you if you would like, if you would be interested to hear some of my deepest secrets". Vultraz stopped for a minute and turned around looking at the insane skakdi with cold eyes. "What secrets?" he said. Chapter 3 Outside the magnificent base of the Order of Mata Nui, a very odd Makuta was waiting for something. He wasn't like the others from the Organization of Darkness. No, this Makuta had more powers of light than shadows. He was one of those Makuta that fought against Teridax's forces... his own forces. Yes, Makuta Teridax had come from an alternate dimension to help out his dear friend Mazeka. Later on, a matoran stepped out from the entrance of the base. Mazeka. "We have a mission" he said convinced. "Then we're we going?" asked Teridax. ---- Mazeka and Teridax had been walking for hours through the Southern Continent. They had gotten a mission to capture Vultraz and bring him back to his cell from where he escaped. From what Mazeka had heard, his former friend had sent a horde of Rahkshi on the Enforcers of Tren Krom's base Korboka Nui. How he escaped had been unknown however, but Mazeka didn't care about that. He just wanted to face Vultraz and give him a taste of his own good. "This is pointless" said Teridax dissapointed. "We've been searching for hours and still haven't found him. Let's look somewhere else" "Wait" said Mazeka. "He is around here. He just won't show himself to make it so easy" "How do you know that" asked Teridax. "I know him" answered Mazeka. They continued searching for their target despite the Makuta's doubts. Maybe Mazeka was right. Besides, he's probably the only one that really understood his archenemy. Then they saw a matoran run towards the two agents. Mazeka recognized him perfectly. He took a dagger and jumped on the matoran to later wrestle him down. "Stay where you are, Vultraz" yelled the Ko-Matoran. "Vultraz?!" the matoran shouted frightened. "My name is not Vultraz". Mazeka took away his dagger and help the matoran up on his feet. "Then who are you?" asked Mazeka. "You sure look like the Vultraz I've known for all these years. Are you sure you could not be him?" "There has been a missunderstanding" said the matoran. "My name is Vultron. Memeber of the Enforcers of Tren Krom" "There is something strange about this" said the alternate Teridax. "Mazeka, I think this is the Vultraz we're looking for. I mean, it's impossible that..." "Wait, partner" said Mazeka. "I actually believe he's speaking the truth". Then he turned his head at Vultron. "Then why in such a hurry?" the Ko-Matoran asked. "Someone is coming for me" Vultron said looking back multiple times. "Who?" asked Teridax. "He pretty much looked like..." said Vultron. "...me". "Vultraz" Mazeka said to himself. "Am I sure all of this just isn't in my head?!" said Teridax trying to understand the whole situation. "So you're saying that you're not the one we're looking for yet the one we're looking for is chasing you and... This can't be right". Then all of a sudden, something shot Vultron on his back. He flew above both Mazeka and Teridax and landed on the ground unconscious. Mazeka turned his head at where the shot came from. And there he saw him. He saw someone that he sure remembered, and for real this time. It was Vultraz. "I see you have missed me" said the shadow matoran and smiled. "And now, time to finish where I started". Chapter 4 Coming soon Characters *Mazeka *Vultraz *Alternate Teridax *Vultron *Vezon *Jerbraz *Icarax 3 *Shadow Klakk Horde (Not mentioned by name) *Rahkshi Army (Mentioned) Known Characters *Helryx *Teridax *Brutaka *Ceasame *Shulze *Eritko *Maledict *Shadow Takanuva Credits Credits to IceBite for Vultron & Maledict Category:Stories